Civitas
by mjandersen
Summary: The Civitas is not just the collective body of all the citizens, it is the contract binding them all together. Thought of this while watching the season 4 premiere. I'm happy with it. I haven't seen Frozen so this is all based on the premiere. I hope you all enjoy it! *Special thanks to Kate for her constant support and guidance*


**Hey guys, just a quick author's note to add in. My name is Molly. This story was inspired by a series of texts I sent my best friend Katelyn during the door scene in the season 4 premiere. Basically once Emma said "Regina, I know you're in there" I went off on a "Do you want to Build a Snowman?" text rant that turned into "Do you want to be my Soulmate?" and m****ost of the dialogue here was inspired by those texts. So that's why you may notice the rhyming at some points. **

**We're also thinking about recording our little rendition of "Do you want to be my Soulmate?" and uploading it to tumblr. We'll update this page if there's interest and let you know where you can view it. So if you guys are interested, let me know in the comments and we'll get to work!**

**(Bonus points to anyone who can guess where my title came from)**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the fic.**

Emma raised a hesitant hand and knocked on the hard wood in front of her. She'd been worrying the past few days- not _about_ the former queen, but _for _her. She'd spent the past few days calling and texting the woman intermittently, with the hope that she'd answer, but to no avail.

So here she was, somewhat blindly grasping at straws, hoping to coax the emotionally battered woman from her sanctuary. Clearing her throat she spoke up, "Regina…"she sighed when there was no response. "Please. I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been." _And by "people" I mean me. _

Emma pursed her lips, trying to think of what to say next. _I am the goddamn savior. As people never fail to remind me. And as the savior, I should be able to save people…it's kind of in the job description. _Unbeknownst to Emma, she mirrored the broken queen as she slid down to the floor, resting her back against the door.

She took another deep breath and continued, "You deserve to have your happiness. And you're going to. This time I'll help you win."_ I promise Regina. I promise you and myself. I won't stop until you're happy. _Emma paused for a moment. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to mention her true feelings for Regina. The mayor was probably feeling vulnerable, and she didn't want to take advantage of the older woman. All the same, Emma knew it wasn't the time to be a coward, either. "We can be a family-you, Henry, and I," she began, grinning. "If that's what you want…" Emma stammered quickly, suddenly growing insecure. In a softer voice she added, "I've already told Hook 'goodbye'."

Regina had still not responded. She hadn't even acknowledged Emma's presence. Emma was beginning to feel discouraged, but she knew there was one more thing she had to try before she could call this mission unsuccessful. She continued, saying things she thought would be much more difficult to say than they were. "'Because…Regina…I want to be your happy ending. Did you ever hear about my time in Tallahassee? I found…love there… It could be like that, but so much better…" As Emma stood in the agonizing silence, all she could hear was her own heart beating in her ears. _There I go putting my foot in my mouth, yet again. Nice one, Swan. Nice. _

She sighed, picking herself up off the floor, Emma put her palm flat against the door. _Please, Regina, please open the door._ She waited at the door for a minute before losing hope. Emma side as her hand slid off the cool wood and after a moment more, she turned to exit the building. "Okay-" she whispered, blinking away unshed tears.

A heavy creaking came from behind her and a heavy sigh was heard. "Hi…" Slowly the door opened to reveal Regina in a rumpled blazer and skirt. She couldn't meet Emma's eyes, far too insecure to make eye contact.

Rather uncharacteristically, Regina kept her gaze no higher than Emma's knees. She inhaled sharply and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. Regina began, "I'd love to be your Tallahassee. You and I…together…we could find a home." Regina slowly lifted her head to catch a glimpse of Emma's reaction to her proposition. She saw Emma looking skeptical, as if she was afraid to accept was Regina was suggesting. But the glimmer of hope in Regina's eyes as she pictured spending her time by Emma's side, was enough to convince Emma that Regina meant what she was saying. "We'll be together for forever. And I will never let you go. But only if you want that too, of course."

Regina risked another glance at Emma's face and what she saw caused fresh tears to spring to her eyes. Emma's face shone of pure happiness and bountiful hope. Emma's mouth had curved into that contagious grin of hers and Regina felt her own lips mimic the action. And Emma's eyes, Emma's eyes spoke unsaid promises of a happily ever after Regina had only ever dreamed of up until this moment. It was now that she realized that Emma, her savior, could make her dream come true.

**Alright, that's it guys. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in the reviews what you thought and if you'd be interested in "Do you want to be my Soulmate?"!**


End file.
